Once upon a time Poems
by Morganna Faye
Summary: Poems about Once upon a time, written by me. Enjoy!
1. A small town in Maine

**A small town in Maine**

* * *

Once, there was a time,

a town stood somewhere in Maine.

Everything seemed fine.

And the people there seemed sane.

* * *

At least until you got there

and asked the people things like,

if of their lives they were aware

and what stuff they did hide.

* * *

Then you would always get to hear,

I don't remember that.

Until you could no longer bear

the meaningless, always same chats.

* * *

The town's people in Storybrooke

cause that was how it's called

they were so strange cause they were cooped

and that not by a wall.

* * *

A curse was what had brought them here

from the land they had called their home

they didn't go without a tear

got ripped out of the lives of their own.

* * *

The one to cast this wicked curse

they'd called her the Evil Queen

and whatever you think, trust me, it was worse,

the worst you'll have ever seen.

* * *

She did it because she wanted revenge!

On someone whose name was Snow White.

Snow, too, she wasn't all innocent

Disney did not get that right.

* * *

But anyway! Regina, the Queen,

in this town the mayor she was

now happier than she had once been

because of this son of hers.

* * *

She adopted him, ten years ago,

because of the hole in her heart

they'd been happy, eight years in a row,

but now they had it quite hard.

* * *

And so her son found his mother,

the blood related one

she was now for him all that mattered

her name was Emma Swan.

* * *

He told her she was supposed to be

a savior of some kind

her believing, he thought, was the key

to break the curse; how was undefined.

* * *

So she decided to stay.

That made her Regina's enemy

who thought she'd take her son away

and that she would do it with glee.

* * *

The first season of this series

is all about these things

about love and hope

and family

revenge

and what it all brings.

* * *

 **Sooo... thanks for reading!**

 **English is not my mother tongue, so if there are any mistakes, please tell me.**

 **I'd be more than happy about reviews, also to know if anyone is interested in another poem ;)**


	2. Young Regina

**Young Regina**

* * *

At the stables, at night,

two young people met.

Their eyes shining bright,

truly in love, you would bet.

* * *

But she was the child

of the cruelest mother

and she had to hide

that a stable boy was the other.

* * *

And he then proposed

she was happier than ever

but there was a cost;

they couldn't stay here, never.

* * *

And they wanted to go

the night after that

so they could keep their vow

but it ruined a little brat.

* * *

Snow White was her name

and she watched them kiss

what she then did was a shame

Cause she ruined their bliss.

* * *

She promised to keep

their tiny, tiny secret

but she did not succeed

what she did show, was weakness.

* * *

And the girl's ruthless mother

she crushed her true love's heart

so they weren't together

they were now torn apart.

* * *

And the girl was in grief

had to marry the old king

she almost couldn't believe:

she owned now another ring.

* * *

Being stepmother of Snow White

her hate only grew

while she still had left some light

the darkness was new.

* * *

Ten years was the time

her forced marriage lasted

before she managed a crime;

with the king's murder now ballasted.

* * *

While manipulated

by the Dark One, the beast,

a mask she created

as her darkness increased.

* * *

And they called her ‚Evil Queen'

and so she became one

and was from then on only seen

with the last light in her eyes gone.

* * *

 **So, I'm sorry for (the) grammar mistakes, I'm trying to avoid them, but it's not easy.**

 **I hope you enjoy anyway!**

 **(Also I'd like to thank the person that left a review last chapter! Thank you ;)**


	3. hopeless

**~ hopeless ~  
**

 __Regina__

standing on poisoned grounds

a howling storm the castle surrounds

a young girl sits on her lonely throne

doing nothing but to mourn

the loss of someone innocent

she still remembers the stable boy's scent

not lilies, not snow bells, not even roses

but fresh grass and hay and buoyant horses

all that is gone from the world for good

and the girl is nothing but misunderstood

her husband, the king, doesn't care about her

doesn't even allow her her precious mare

he uses 'his queen' when it suits him though

then leaving her lonely when it occurs him to do so

as a result, the girl flees into sorrow

hopelessly waiting for a better tomorrow


	4. shattered dreams

**shattered dreams**

her inside felt frozen, her heart, her mind

all she could see: Robin's smile, so kind

yet—received by another woman

someone Marian'd thought of as barely human

still, Robin deemed her deserving his love

while Marian asked silently all powers above:

'what have I done to lose his affection?

how do I deserve to cause this reaction?'

Marian was ill, cursed by ice

and the (former) Evil Queen had given one advice

to take her over the town line's curse

which would make things for the Queen infinitely worse

Marian was truly, truly astonished

Regina threw away everything she'd ever wished

to save Marian, it seemed no matter the cost

the Queen'd be losing what she desired most

Marian knew Robin was no longer really her husband

and the chance was only slight for their relationship to mend

but as she saw in Regina's eyes all the shattered dreams

she knew she couldn't hate her as much as it'd seemed

 _[Marian is really Marian here]_


	5. raindrops

**~raindrops~**

raindrops on her window

her daughter sitting on her lap

she's slept there for a while now

pretending to just 'take a nap'

—

Regina smiles upon her

two minutes until midnight

she should have gone to bed by now

but as long as she sleeps, it is alright

—

Regina's daughter's hair is dark

her eyes are shining blue

she has a forest smelling dad

and an Author brother too

—

as Regina wakes up, the rain has stopped

the room is dark and cold

the Thief and Queen's daughter was never there

a story remaining untold


	6. fate

**fate**

The second she meets him, she knows what he'll be

Well, fate's always liked to 'kindly' disagree

The Queen has found love, with an honorable thief

She prays every night that he'll never have to leave

But as always, the universe has something else in mind

And that's never good for the Queen who's 'more refined'

If things work out when they're supposed to

Then when will it work out for the man with the tattoo?

In four different worlds, four lifetimes they met

But long-lasting happiness hasn't seemed to come yet


	7. thunderstorm

**thunderstorm**

A boy is lying on his bed

The sky is gray and black and blue

He's listening to the thunder outside

Neither truly hearing it, nor watching the view

—

His head's nearly bursting with all the thoughts

Concerning his moms and dads

Some dead, some evil, some alive but unhappy

it's slowly driving him mad

—

 _ **Neal** left without saying goodbye_

 _ **Killian** is nothing but some nice guy_

 _ **Robin's** mistake clearly was to die_

—

 _ **Emma** is busy all day long_

 _ **Regina's** too hard trying to be strong_

 _With the **Evil Queen** , it all feels just wrong_

—

Henry sighs deeply, his head aching again

Wishing himself little once more

It had been just him and Regina back then

He'd longed for a big family—but not for this war


End file.
